Not only a Dream
by Ikakamda
Summary: There it was. Finally outspoken. And now, Yuuri didn t know what to do. He felt nervous, panic. But Wolfram already leant forward and took him into his arms. There was comfort in his embrace. Understanding and hope. Yuuri/Wolfram, Greta/OC, Mpreg
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: **Kyou Kara Maou is not mine, I make no money from this story.

**Beta: **Chibi-Gwen

**Warnings and Rating: **Parts are M, most PG-13. Sexual Situations, Fluff, Mpreg, Blood

**Pairings:** Yuuri/Wolfram, Greta /OC are main, some others

**A/N:** This is my baby, I want and I am going to finish it. I had the wish to write it for a long time, now I do have some parts already written, a full concept and even a beta. I am happy The story takes place after season three, although I don´t plan to involve the events too much into my story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. The start is short, the following chapters will be much longer.

A lot of thanks to the authors that inspire me so much. And to my lovely beta.

* * *

**Chapter 1 "The Dream"**

„I must be dreaming" was not the only thing going through the king´s head, yet, the thought as such was the only thing right now he wanted to concentrate on. If there wasn´t the sudden pain, that rippled him apart again and the greenhaired medican, that kept reassuring him. „Breath, your Majesty, breath deeply between the contractions" „What do you think, I am doing?!" he nearly shouted in a twisted combination of agony, pain and absolute disbeliefment of what was happeneing. Unconsciously he grabbed the first thing close to him and nearly cracked it, which caused a pained wince of a too familiar voice. „Damn it Yuuri, can´t you even stand this little pain?" came the well known voice beside him. If he wasn´t trying to concentrate very hard on breathing, Yuuri would have snapped back definitely, but in his momentary state he couldn´t even hear the insult properly. Just an exhausting minute later he realized, what the prince beside him had said and through his barely parted lips he squeezed out the words between the last and the next pain he knew would come soon enough. „How would you feel, if your insides were ripped by a pain like this?"

„I kindly remind you, that I actually know, what you are going through, or do I have to remind you, who bore you a son not even three months ago?" Of course Yuuri did know that. More the reason to break the blonde´s finger bones. He himself hadn´t been exactly gentle with him during the contractions. Yuuri actually was quite calm in comparison. He never had heard such an aggravated language before, even for the fiery personality of the blond.

So another yelp of pain beside him pleased him nonetheless.

But before he could snap back any remark, another pain shot through his back into his lower abdomen to spread out there in a cramp with no comparison. In an instant his concentration was back on the task in front of him. „Push, but softly", the medic told him. And he did, yet got to his limits rather fast and changed his mind into breathing through the rest of it. „I can´t. Any. More." , he puffed out. The greenhaired women only smiled up from her position between his legs. Soothingly she stroke the hard belly that was hidden under a white blanket. „You are doing great, Your Majesty" she assured him, but that was far from convincing the black haired young man. „If only I had known, this could happen, I never would have let you top me unprotected!" he bit out to the blond at his side. „What are you saying? You liked it and again I remind you, that you aren´t the only one going through this" was the answer he got. Another contraction hit him. „At least you knew, didn´t you? It´s the same like our engagement. No one told me, I had to learn it the hard way, didn´t I?" He shouted at the end and the silence, that answered him made him clear, that he maybe had gone too far. In any other situation he would have turned around and apologized for every word he had said. But right now he didn´t care. „Oh my god, my back is going to kill me", he groaned and tried to shift into a more comfortable position, which seemed impossible. The woman checked again before she stood up. „Your Majesty, it will still take some time, so, if you want, Wolfram can massage your back. I think it helped him a lot, when he went through labour." She sympathically smiled to the blond, who just nodded through his short bewilderment of Yuuri´s words. Until now he couldn´t be of any help, which made him frantic, but now he could do anything to ease the pain he remembered too well.

As Yuuri was not capable of more than a nod, Gisela, the medic, helped him to lean forward, so that Wolfram could sit behind him, feet standing up beside Yuuri´s hips and rub the aching back. Not an easy task, as Yuuri noticeably relaxed into the touch. „That´s better", he breathed out lout. Even only for a little bit, after a short while he felt more secure with Wolfram supporting him. Now he understood, why the prince had calmed down the time they were in shifted position. A contraction made its way to the surface and if Wolfram wasn´t such a trained soldier, Yuuri would have definitely crushed him. Wolfram started again to stroke his back, when the wave subsided and soothingly told him, that he was doing great and that it would be all over soon, and how much he loved him (beside the ranting a few minutes, or has it been longer, ago) and how their children would grow up together. Nothing of it all was, what Yuuri wanted to hear right now. „"Why isn´t this all a dream?" he mourned sarcastically, breathing hard and recovering. Gisela looked up to him and just smiled:

„Your Majesty, this all is just a dream you experience, but now please concentrate, I will ask you to push soon."

„WHAT?!" with a shout the blackhaired boy startled, sitting upright in his bed, breathing hard. His lower abdominal muscles hurt like hell. It did need a second for him to realize, that in reality it was in the middle of the night and everything he just had seen and done indeed had been a dream. His hands resting on his stomach, sweat running down his body like after a visit in the steam bath. Tentatively his fingers touched his middle to make sure, that everything really just had been a horrible dream. It was dark, only pale moonlight soaked the room with its bluish black light.

„Yuuri?", a soft voice beside him made clear, that he had woken up his bedmate. Startled by it Yuuri nearly jumped out of the bed, entangled himself in the sheets and with all missing grace he could provide of fell to the ground with a loud bang, scream of shock and pain and a hurting backside now too.

Wolfram, who had tried to catch and stop his king and fiance from falling, just blinked down from the bed at him irritated. „Yuuri?" he asked again, this time firmer and completely awake. „Must have been a horrible dream" he stated with a mix of concern and amusement. Yuuri could only growl and shuddered. „Horrible is not the right word for it." He wiped his face with the sleeve of his pyjama. „Mind to tell me?" Yuuri just shook his head. Furrowing his eyebrows Wolfram wondered, what it had been about. He had never seen Yuuri squirming around in his bed so much, panting and holding his stomach like he had cramps. If Yuuris hadn´t woken up soon, he would have gotten Gisela to take a look. „Should I get Gisela?" he asked again, concerned about the other boy. But that only ended in a bright-red-faced Yuuri, shaking his head violently „Everything´s...everything´s fine" he tried to assure the blond boy. „Doesn´t look like it?" Wolfram wasn´t convinced. „But come back to bed now, you need sleep if you don´t want to make an awful impression tomorrow at the reception." With that, he crawled back underneath his blankets and waited for Yuuri to come back to bed too. But he didn´t. Instead Yuuri stood up with some murmured words and went into the bath to clean himself from the sweat. He never had have a dream that felt so realistic and frightening like this one. No, males couldn´t give birth, of that he was sure. Completely sure. He never had heard of a male, demon or not bearing a life out of their...."Uuuuhhh...." A moaning accompanied this thought with a shudder. The mental image would be inside his head forever....

**to be continued**


	2. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: **Kyou Kara Maou is not mine; I make no money from this story.

**Beta: **Chibi-Gwen

**Warnings and Rating: **Parts are M, most PG-13. Sexual Situations, Fluff, Mpreg, Blood

**Pairings:** Yuuri/Wolfram, Greta /OC are main, some others

A/N: This chapter is not as long as planned, yet I decided to make the cut at this point. But I do have a part of chapter three already, so hopefully the next update won´t take as long as this one

* * *

**Chapter 2 "The Morning After"**

The next morning, Yuuri woke up as early as always, feeling refreshed and would have already nearly forgotten about the dream, which had given him quite awkward pictures, if his abdominal muscles didn´t still hurt. Brushing it off, he sat up. Wolfram was sound asleep beside him and Yuuri couldn´t help but smile before getting up and preparing for his morning run. It has been over five years since he got into this world. Waking up with the blond beside him didn´t bother him anymore. In fact, he didn´t want to miss him anymore. They had been through so much together. Slowly, not to wake his fiancé, he slipped out of the bed and made his way to the bath.

"Conrad!" With a waving hand he ran towards the soldier who was waiting for him outside the main hall. In five years, Yuuri had grown to a full man, not looking up to the man that named him anymore but being only a few inches smaller, his shoulder broader and his muscles were, well, those of a man. Not too much but not too few either. "Good morning Yuuri" the other greeted his king, finally settled down to calling him by his name on a regular base. "Let´s go, shouldn´t we?" With a nod they started their run across the castle grounds, seeing people already buzzing around to finish their tasks. Greetings were answered with a smile, rising the mood and inspiration in everybody they passed.

"Your Majesty!" he heard, when they reentered the castle an hour later, a well known voice from the other side of the hall. His teacher, Günther von Christ stood in the doorframe, breathing heavily. "Your Majesty, I have been looking for you everywhere!" he explained, closing the distance in fast and graceful steps. "What is it Günther?"

"Today is an important day!" the man continued dramatically. "Five year of your regency, you have to prepare for tonight's event!" Telling by the excitement in his voice, he definitely was more nervous about this event than Yuuri himself. The young king didn´t understand, how this reception should be any different from any other he had participated over the years. Günther had started weeks ago to prepare him for this. Sure, there would be some customs he had to follow and a speech was demanded from him. But in the end, he would have to talk to each and every guest, allies and the representatives of countries, which wished for an alliance with the Great Demon Kingdom. Also there surely would be some young and beautiful ladies fighting for his attention. Luckily Yuuri also could be sure of Wolfram´s observant eyes and a helping hand, when it became too much in his eyes. Or better, when the jealousy was not bearable anymore.

It were these moments that made Yuuri think, that it maybe wouldn´t be such a bad idea to marry the blond. Other countries would hopefully stop sending their daughters in the hope for a match. It was an egoistic thought. And this was the reason Yuuri never gave it any more thoughts than this. He liked being with Wolfram and getting attached to him little by little. He liked the little affections they shared. How they had become close on the celebration of Yuuri´s 21st birthday not even a month ago. How they had kissed, hidden outside on the balcony, ridden by alcohol and Yuuri's curiosity after another jealous fit of his accidental fiancé….

"_Wolfram!...Wolfram, are you out here?" the lightly primed voice of the black haired king made its way to the blond's ears, who just pushed himself further against the wall to hide. But Yuuri saw him. "Hey, what are you doing here alone in the dark? The party is going on inside", he approached the boy. "So I have to watch you dancing with all these easy girls that keep on throwing themselves on you? " his friend ranted. ´Not that again´, Yuuri thought sighing. There was his good mood flying away. "Oh come on Wolfram, you know it is not as you think…" he tried to reassure the other."Yeah sure…it´s always the same. One day you will just be attracted to one of them and leave just like Greta…", he murmured his last words. So this was where it came from. Yuuri approached his friend until their faces were only a few inches apart, supporting himself with a hand against the wall. "Shut up, Wolfram", he told him, "You just hurt yourself with something that is not true" Wolfram avoided his eyes. He smelt sweet, like violets. Did he have a new cologne? Yuuri wondered. "Why don´t you just go back inside and leave me alone?" _

_With his free hand Yuuri forced Wolfram to look at him. "Why are you so stubborn? Why do you only see how someone hurts you, when it is not the case?" "Because it´s just like that!" Wolfram kept ranting, "Even you don´t take me serious, you just keep playing around, when you were the one, who…" Yuuri had enough. He pushed him hard against the wall. Wolfram gasped but suddenly felt a pair of lips on his. Yuuri's. How…why…He felt too shocked to move for seconds, couldn´t believe this happening. His eyes wide open, looking straight into the others´. It was too much. He pushed the body away, hurt. His fiancé looked shocked as well, realizing what he just had done and trying to find words, but failed to speak first. "See? Even you are just toying with me", Wolfram just whispered before he broke free and fled back into the room. Yuuri just stayed there astonished. Why did he kiss Wolfram? He hadn´t thought about what he did, just wanted to shut him up. Didn´t want him to be hurt by his own thoughts again._

_ And now he had messed it up completely. _

_"Wolfram!" he shout, running after him into the room, but beside the crowd of guests the blond was nowhere to be seen. "Yuuri?" a voice close to him got his attention. "Conrad, did you see Wolfram?" The addressed nodded. "He left the room rather upset just a minute ago. What happened?" Yuuri shook his head. "Nothing" With that he left the room as well, some of the guests watching him leave surprised._

It had been this moment that made Yuuri see, how the other maybe meant more to him than just a close friend. There had been more ranting and tears before Wolfram was convinced of Yuuri's seriousness to try. They had shared some more kisses after that event, but never more. Yuuri never dared to touch him more than through clothes or kiss him beneath the collarbone. He still wasn´t sure enough to take the next step. Yet Yuuri could never imagine doing the things he did with Wolfram with one of the noble women much less having the same warm tingling feeling building up in his stomach, the warmth rising up into his face.

A cough beside him brought him out of his daydream back into reality where he noticed, that his teacher had already fallen into a speech about the Kingdom and his youthful and glorious king. The same speech Yuuri already knew word by word from hearing it repeatedly during his lessons. He looked sideways to Conrad, who gave him a knowing smile that made him embarrassed. "Oh, Your Majesty, I can see it in your eyes, you are just as excited as I am!" the lavender haired proclaimed. Conrad snickered. "Everybody will be so inspired to see such a shining personality…".

"Günther, maybe it is the best for His Majesty to eat some breakfast first" the brown haired man finally interrupted the motivated words. "Of course", Günther agreed, "and after breakfast please come directly to my office, so we can go through today's procedure before the first guests arrive, Your Majesty." With that he bowed to Yuuri and left the scene just as gracefully as he had entered it.

"Thanks Conrad." A little perplex the young man watched his teacher leave.

"My pleasure"

They continued their way back to Yuuri's room. A shower and breakfast were a good plan to follow. Most likely Wolfram was awake by now and they could eat together. Conrad excused himself when they reached the door and left to his own.

Yuuri entered quietly, but the blond indeed was already awake and dressing. Obviously he had taken a shower, as his hair hang into his face in damp strands. When the blond saw him in the mirror they sent each other genuine smiles before he returned to adjusting his cravat. "Good morning" he said. "Good morning" was the reply. Today was not any different from their normal daily routine. When Wolfram finished he would go looking for their daughter and then they would meet in the dining room. In the meantime Yuuri took a quick shower and dressed. "Mind to tell me about your dream?" Wolfram asked out of the blue. Yuuri stopped in his action of undressing and shivered at the memory he had pushed away already. "Nah, you wouldn´t believe me if I told you, it´s really too creepy" he laughed nervously, not really in the mood of telling him. "You could try" Wolfram was too curious about his behavior in the night. But the addressed shook his head. "I don´t want to talk about it, okay?" The blond grumped and turned back to the mirror. Yuuri´s shirt glided to the floor and two strong arms around a slightly smaller body.

"Uh, Yuuri, you don't smell very good!" Wolfram protested. "I thought you liked that", the other smirked against the smaller one´s neck. He felt goose bumps building on the white skin where he planted a soft kiss, felt the whole body shiver when he made contact with his teeth. With a side glance he saw the other´s closed eyes in the mirror. "Don´t worry, I promise it had nothing to do with another woman and me leaving you, it had been a nightmare, that´s all", Yuuri whispered. Green eyes opened again, some kind of sadness welling up in them.

The reception was also for another reason than the fifth anniversary of Yuuri´s regency. Their adoptive daughter Greta had turned fourteen a few months ago. Soon after that her advisor announced his arrival to the castle to take the princess home to her country by the start of autumn. Before she turned adult she had to learn the politics of the country which queen she was destined to be, crowned on her sixteenth birthday. She had to leave them in two weeks time. Today´s evening would also be the Good Bye from the princess. Neither Wolfram nor Yuuri were happy about that fact, yet Wolfram seemed to be more insecure about people he loved leaving him since the announcement. He had shown his jealous fits in a more open manner. Even after Yuuri had more than one serious talk about them with him, Wolfram didn´t seem to settle comfortable with the thought of Greta leaving them and had a constant fear of Yuuri turning him down on any occasion. As he knew about that, Yuuri always tried to comfort him, when there seemed to be the necessity as long as he didn´t know what Wolfram needed to let go of that feeling. Yet he hoped for the blond to calm down soon. He knew he would miss his daughter too, yet he knew she was sad as well but looked forward to the task, knowing the castle would always greet her welcome if she visited. He didn´t see a point in being as uneasy as his fiancé. At least he calmed down fast as soon as Yuuri gave him some attention. He leant against the boy behind him, their eyes locked in the mirror and with Yuuri's warm smile he couldn´t help but smile as well. "I thought I don't smell very good", he teased, which made Wolfram just blush and escape from his arms. "Yeah, you better go for a shower, wimp"

A quick peck was placed on the blond´s lips, not reacting to the nickname that was still in use before he went for the bath. "We see each other at breakfast?" A nod. "Alright then" With this the king went to pick up his shirt and left the room, watched unnoticed by green eyes longingly.

**to be continued**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Dear Readers,

if you have not lost patience with me already (or if you have), I want to deeply apologize that "Not Only A Dream" was discontinued up to now.

I want to let you know that I have been writing and rewriting, deleting and again rewriting the story, writing more details into it and trying not to fail it completely by destroying my own plot in illogicality, reading a lot for historical background and proper wording. (The reason I had a writer's block too at the start of the year) My baby must be finished and I am still proud of it with every word. I also am writing on other stories for try and error and for the fun of it, because I am not as talented with words as my favorite authors...And then I lost my Beta-Reader for the sake of real life and school.

Chapter 1 and 2 are going to be reuploaded in some time, also chapter three and four (which I hope to finish by december). I can't promise to give regular updates, but I work on it and I want to promise not to fail you again! D:

Best

An


End file.
